


Smród

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Series: Piętno Czterech Tronów [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot





	Smród

Londyn cuchnie. Zuzanna staje w otwartym oknie, opiera smukłe dłonie o parapet i wdycha ten smród, wchłania go całą sobą, pozwala, by wplątał jej się we włosy, wżarł w skórę, wcisnął pod paznokcie. Londyn cuchnie, a Zuzanna czuje, jak zbiera jej się na mdłości.

Przymyka oczy i zamiast spływających ściekami ulic widzi nieskończone piękno narnijskiej puszczy. W miejscu brzydkich, karłowatych kamienic pną się ku niebu strzeliste wieże Ker-Paravelu. Ryk automobilów i uliczna wrzawa cichną i słychać już tylko tętent kopyt i rżenie koni najszlachetniejszej krwi. Jej nozdrza drażni upojny zapach kwiatów. Jest wiosna.

Zuzanna otwiera oczy. Londyn cuchnie.

Zamyka okno.


End file.
